


Unnie

by TheBlobMaster



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: F/F, Smut, always a female!jjp, idk what to tag, soft jjp hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlobMaster/pseuds/TheBlobMaster
Summary: soft female jjp smut.





	Unnie

**Author's Note:**

> so i found most of this written on my computer and i thought let me finish it. idk i think the end was influenced by clint barton.

Her nails are bitten down and the black nail polish is chipped. It’s a sturdy looking hand with short stubby fingers, thick silver rings on every finger. There are scratches over the back of it and the skin is dry. It still feels amazing in Jinyoung’s own hand, enveloped in her longer fingers and the rough dryness a nice contrast to her softer skin. There’s a thumb idly caressing the back of Jinyoung’s hand, slow even strokes back and forth helping Jinyoung’s galloping heart calming down.

It’s not the first time they have held hands, but it’s the first time after their talk and Jinyoung’s too excited about it to focus on the book she’s reading, despite that it is a book she is enjoying, but the cool feel of the silver against her warm skin distracts her. The calluses on the fingertips fluttering against her palm stirring the butterflies in her stomach every time. A small squeeze accompanied with a soft sigh of content setting fire to her cheeks. She shouldn’t react this strongly anymore and yet she never seems to completely find her cool.

A cold nose hits her temple and warm supple lips press lightly against her cheekbone.

“What are you thinking about?” Jinyoung can feel the small puffs of air on her cheek, shudders slightly at the sensation before turning her head to peck those beautiful lips.

“You.” She whispers against them, ignoring the scoff she receives in response in favour of kissing them again. This time she’s pressing a bit closer, seeking warmth and opening her own mouth to invite more.  Their hands separate and instead there’s a hand cupping her cheek, tilting her head for easy comfort. Her own hands soon tangled in long black locks, gripping to hold her own ground. She sighs into the kiss, enjoying the sensual feeling of their tongues sliding unhurried together.

It’s a long moment before they break apart, foreheads leaning against one another as they catch their breath. Jinyoung’s heart is trying it’s best to burst free of her chest. Her hands are still holding onto silky black hair and there’s still a hand loosely curled around her cheek. She tries to focus on the two small moles over the other’s closed eye, but they’re too close for her to properly see them. A quiet chuckle leaves those reddened lips and it makes Jinyoung surge forward again to capture them in another kiss. This time she lets her body follow and she settles confidently into that lap, pressing herself against the soft body and clutching onto broad shoulders.

Her arousal is a low flame in her abdomen, the fingers grasping at her waist steadily feeding it and she gasps into the addicting mouth.

“Unnie.” She whines, rolling her hips down. The hands on her waist slide down to her arse, bunching up her dress as they try to get a proper hold. “Jinyoungie. Let me,” is whispered against her neck as her unnie kisses her way down until she can suckle on her collarbones. “Fuck you’re so beautiful,” a nip to her nipple through the flimsy material of her dress followed by a hard suck. Her dressed is bunched up around her waist as one hand travels up her back while her unnie pulls lazily at her cotton boy-shorts. She arches her back, tries to get closer, slowly getting increasingly impatient. Clumsily she let’s go of the other to quickly pull her dress off of her, and scrambling to remove the soft hoodie her unnie is wearing without much success. “Off.” She huffs out and her unnie’s soft laugh tickles at her nipple, startling a laugh out of Jinyoung. When she looks down, her unnie is looking at her with crinkled narrow eyes, smile so bright it almost blinds her. It stop her in her movements for a while, everything freezing as she stares at the wonder that her unnie is. “You’re amazing, you know?” It’s almost involuntarily said and full of awe, the thought that this fantastic woman is _hers_ to love. “You aren’t too bad yourself.” She noses at Jinyoung’s cleavage and sucks lightly at the underside of her left breast. “Come on babe, lay down.” Gently Jinyoung is pushed down and onto her back, thighs bracketing her unnie, who’s on her knees. With a fluid pull her hoodie is off and they’re both left in only underwear. Jinyoung reaches out, hands gliding up to cup her unnie’s breasts, rolling her nipples languidly with her fingers.

Her unnie smiles again and leans down to kiss Jinyoung, body bracketing her and thigh pressing against her core in small jerks. It makes her whine into the kiss, makes her clutch onto her unnie and makes her want more. Her hands slides down her unnie’s back to pull at the black fabric of her underwear, uncoordinated in their haste and with her mouth still thoroughly distracted by kissing it takes a few tries before she gets the elastic band under the swell of her ass. She grasps at a cheek pulling her unnie harder against herself while she gasps wetly at her sharp jawline. 

There’s a soft caress at her inner thigh that make her shiver and soon there’s two blunt fingers pressing against her clit trough her underwear. They start out slowly rubbing in circles, never really letting up while also never pressing hard _enough_. Jinyoung arches her back, tries to lift her hips to get better friction without any luck. Instead she latches unto a heavily pierced ear with her teeth and scrapes along it, she wants her unnie to feel the same flame that’s licking at Jinyoung from the inside. There’s a punched out grunt above her and Jinyoung smiles smugly, let’s her hands slide down taking her unnie’s underwear with them. The fingers are still insistently circling her clit, the cotton no longer dry and dragging against her teasingly.

Uncoordinatedly her unnie’s underwear is kicked to the floor with a flurry of frustrated swears. Jinyoung catches the other in a kiss, swallows any protests left and while her unnie is distracted she flips them over. “I wanna eat you out.” Jinyoung whispers against spit slick lips, pressing in close again, feels the stuttering breath on her lips. Her tongue dances along the slightly salty skin, drags over a nipple and dips into the navel. She mouths over the silky patch of pubic hair, lingers slightly to look up at her unnie’s face, take in the slack mouth and glazed eyes. It’s one of her favourite sights, the laboured breathing making her unnie’s chest rise and fall rapidly, the anticipation of what’s to come shown in dilated pupils. Closing her eyes she licks slightly at the clit, hears a suck of breath and licks harder. She moves one of her unnie’s legs over her shoulder and presses closer with her mouth, sucks lightly and slides lower to lick into her unnie. Long, deep licks and each one are rewarded with a small groan or moan. Her nose keeps bumping irregularly into the clit and elicits surprised gasps every time. She teases with her tongue tip, and pulls away to suck into the strong thigh next to her head.

“Grab my hair,” she says while guiding one of her unnie’s hands to her head. “Ride my face.”

With minimal guidance and Jinyoung is at her unnie’s core again, tucked into suck at her clit. Her unnie is undulating, rolling her hips faster and faster to chase her orgasm. The thighs around Jinyoung’s head tense and her unnie shudders out a broken gasp, trembling her way through her climax.  

“Babe, get up here.”

“I quite like it down here though,” Jinyoung laughs and licks at her unnie’s oversensitive clit causing another bout of trembles.

“Kisses. Jinyoungie, _kisses._ ”

Jinyoung playfully shrugs the thigh on her shoulder off and shuffles up to kiss her unnie unhurriedly.

“Thanks for that Jae.” She whispers and kisses away any response.  

**Author's Note:**

> pls if you have any kudos to give or a kind word leave them :D


End file.
